dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Parnaith
CN Human Cleric Valkur 9 / Evangelist 2 HP: 56 (11 HD) Init: +2 Speed: 60 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 17 BAB: +7/+2 Attack: +2 Returning Sizing Spear (1d8+2 20/x3) Abilities: STR 12, DEX 14, CON 11, INT 14, WIS 16, CHA 14 Saves: Fort +09, Ref +08, Will +15 Skills: Bluff +10, Diplomacy +8, Gather Information +12, Knowledge (History) +4, Knowledge (Religion) +7, Knowledge (The Planes) +5, Profession (Sailor) +12, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +5 Languages: Common, Aquan, Celestial Feats: Negotiator, Elemental Smiting, Quicken Turning, Extra Turning, Domain Spontaneity Possessions: Potion of Swimming (x2), Ring of Protection +3, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Boots of Springing and Striding, Robe of Resistance +3 Patron: Valkur Features: Human Qualities Cleric Spells: Ren casts Divine spells, which are drawn from the Cleric spell list. However, his alignment may restrict him from casting certain spells opposed to his moral or ethical beliefs. He must choose and prepare his spells in advance. Like other spellcasters, he can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. He also gets one domain spell of each spell level he can cast, starting at 1st level. When Ren prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it must come from one of his domains. Ren meditates or prays for his spells for one hour at dawn each morning. Deity, Domains, and Domain Spells: Ren has chosen ‘Ocean’ and ‘Air’ as his Domains. He gains the supernatural ability to breathe underwater from the granted power of his ‘Ocean’ Domain. He gains the supernatural ability to turn and destroy earth creatures as a good Cleric turns Undead, and rebuke and command air creatures as an evil Cleric rebukes Undead from the granted power of his ‘Air’ Domain. Each Domain gives him access to a Domain spell at each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. With access to two Domain spells at a given spell level, Ren prepares one or the other each day in his Domain spell slot. If a Domain spell is not on his spell list, he can prepare it only in his Domain spell slot. Spontaneous Casting: Ren can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that he did not prepare ahead of time. He can "lose" any prepared spell that is not a Domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with "cure" in its name). Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: Ren cannot cast spells of an alignment diametrically opposed to his own or his deity’s. Therefore, he cannot cast spells that are ‘Lawful’. Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su): Ren has the power to affect Undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through his holy symbol. He can attempt to turn or destroy up to nine Undead creatures per Great Orator (Su): Ren can inspire spiritual resilience in all allies within 30 feet. This ability gives him and all allies who hear his oratory a +4 sacred bonus on Will saves. Delivering this oratory requires a full-round action to activate and requires concentration each round to continue the effect. The effects lasts for every round Ren speaks and for three rounds thereafter. This is a mind-affecting ability. Fast Talk (Ex): Ren can make a rushed Diplomacy check as a full-round action at only a –5 penalty. Spellcasting Cleric Spells Per Day (CL 09): 6 / 4+1 / 4+1 / 3+1 / 2+1 / 1+1 Combat/Tactics When possible, Ren cloaks himself in Obscuring Mist, and bolsters and aids his allies. When he is alone, or this is not possible, he cloaks himself in Obscuring Mist, and attacks his foes from range, with his spear. Friends/Allies Ren, being a member of Valkur’s small clergy, can count other clergy members among his allies. He also has a friendship with Kidd Damjee and the rest of the crew of the Golden Jubilee, that is likely going to culminate with Ren joining the ship’s crew. Foes/Enemies Ren has no personal enemies. Being the caretaker of the Abbey of the Old Sailor, those who threaten his church or his faith are enemies, but such individuals are far and few in-between. Appearance Ren is almost a middle aged Human male. He has short brown hair that he never bothers to keep neat, and as a result, is nearly always messy. The colors of his eyes match the color of his hair. Normally, he wears simple brown robes, in stark contrast to the artistic ability he has. Personality Ren is fairly unassuming, in appearance. He has a very outgoing personality, however, to make up for it. He is somewhat shy and quiet around strangers and newly introduced acquaintances, but among those he knows and trusts, he is a very different individual. He is very passionate in his beliefs, and is very artistic as well. History Ren Parnaith was born in the year 1121, in the city of Parlera. He mother was an artist, and his father was a mercenary, who primarily sold his services to outgoing sea vessels. Though his family did not exist in poverty, his mother made, comparatively, a lot less money than his father did, and as such, the income of Ren’s father was relied upon more than the income of his mother. When his mother made less money, his father felt obliged to pick up the slack, and ensured that he sold his services more often, to make up the difference. Ren’s father was away from the family very often, so during the times that he was home, he made sure to spend all of his time with his family. Unlike many others in his situation, he was not unfaithful to his wife. He cherished his wife and son above everything else, and took great pains to make sure that he could spend every available moment with them, when possible. As a result of this, Ren and his father enjoyed a good relationship, and a very strong bond. Though Ren is too young to have remembered most of this, he and his father spent a great deal of time together when he was an infant, with his father “showing him off” to his friends and compatriots at any chance he had. As Ren aged, it began bothering him that his father left for large spans of time at a time. Very often, when his father was setting out to sea, Ren would cry and cry, watching the vessel leave Parlera’s port, eventually having to be taken home by his mother. When Ren was five, he would watch his father set out for the very last time. As had become almost ritual, when Ren watched the vessel his father was on sail out, he burst into tears, and needed to be taken home by his mother. When the vessel did not return when his father said it would, Ren began to worry. He would wake up early and travel to the docks of Parlera, to wait for his father, and would not leave until well after the sun set. As the days went on, it became more and more apparent that something had gone wrong, and that the vessel would not be returning to port. Days later, Ren’s mother was indeed given the bad news by a representative of the shipping company that the boat belonged to- it had been attacked by a Leviathan, and had sunk. She told the young Ren this information, but he refused to believe it. Even after being told that the boat had sunk and his father had died, Ren continued his ritual and spent nearly every waking hour at the docks, waiting for the ship to arrive. A man who had been watching the young child for many days, a priest of Valkur by the name of Farindal Kelley, soon introduced himself to Ren. Farindal was the caretaker of the Abbey of the Old Sailor, a small church dedicated to Valkur on the docks themselves. For the next few days, Farindal and Ren would simply talk, the two forming a friendship of sorts as the hours passed. Farindal helped Ren get over the fact that his father had perished, and comforted the boy with the fact that his father was now with Valkur, doing what he liked in life. Ren and Farindal would see very little of each other for the next few years, but neither Ren or Farindal would forget their friendship. Ren grew into a man, who inherited his mother’s artistic ability, and his father’s courage. When Ren was fifteen, his mother’s health would take a turn for the worst, and by the end of the year, she would die of a debilitating disease. Without a mother, Ren turned to Farindal, the man who had comforted him in his grief all those years ago. Having nothing else, Ren asked Farindal to teach him about Valkur and the ways of his church. The older man complied, and began imparting his knowledge into Ren. Though the young man did not know it at the time, Farindal was slowly grooming Ren into become his successor, when the inevitable happened, and Farindal was either too old to run the church, or was dead. Ren readily accepted everything that the older man imparted into him. In 1,145, the inevitable happened. Farindal, whose health had been shaky for years ever since suffering a heart attack, died. In his will, Ren discovered that the old man trusted him enough to bequeath to him the Abbey of the Old Sailor, and all of the duties that came with it, pronouncing the young Ren a full-fledged member of Valkur’s church. For the next few years, Ren would be the caretaker of the temple. Many factors, including Valkur’s already low worship rate, and laws passed by Archduke Brogo Kelstadt of Parlera, contributed to a near solitary existence for Ren, who passed most of his days painting, and performing unnecessary maintenance to the church. Things would change in 1,147, when Kidd Damjee and the crew of the Golden Jubilee made port in Parlera, and randomly approached Ren about bringing one Lionel Damjee back to life. Though the spirit declined to return to the mortal world, Kidd and the rest of her crew came to see Ren as a contact, and over the course of the next few weeks, sought his aid many times, be it for Divine assistance through healing, or for information about the oppressive-but-fairly-popular regime leading the country. Motivations and Goals Ren wishes to begin grooming a successor, though he does not intend on passing from the mortal coil anytime soon. He wants to leave Parlera, finding the oppressive dictatorship too hampering for his tastes. Ren has agreed, in principle, to join the Golden Jubilee as the ship’s priest.